Chad, GO GET YOUR GIRL!
by AlliPaige
Summary: My maybe life-changing conversation with Chad Dylan Cooper in a Hollywood Starbucks.  The speech every Channy fan wants to give to them after the Tween Choice break up.  Maybe it's an allusion to the future.  One-shot.


**So, basically, this is my dream. To go talk to Chad Dylan Cooper and convince him to go and get Sonny back! I have been formulating MULTIPLE dialogues in my head since I saw Sonny with a Choice and New Girl, and ever since then I have been so determined. So, here is what would happen if I met CDC. I'm speaking for all Sonny/Chad fans through this.**

* * *

**Chad, GO GET YOUR GIRL!**

I sighed as I sat in the Hollywood Starbucks, alone. Maybe coming to California wasn't such a great idea. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's been my dream to come here and become a part of this star-studded state, but I was feeling really out of my element right now. I knew no one, was still trying to figure out what I was going to do since I got here, and get used to the overwhelming _jest_ of Cali. I was a Southerner at heart, after all. Why had I randomly decided that _this_ moment, out of all times I could travel to my future dream state, was right to come? I felt drawn, like it was just time. Like I was meant to do something life-changing.

I sighed as I looked into the cup of hot chocolate (don't ask me why I ordered that when it was 90 degrees outside, beats me), watching the creamy drink swirl around with the caramel and whipped cream on top. I let the smell drift up to my nose and I inhaled it deeply, as if it would give me the answers. None came. I just wanted to take another sip now. So I did.

While swallowing the delectable liquid, I peered over the edge of my cup curiously, looking around the restaurant. I suppose I was lucky that they were still open. Maybe it was a sign…

Nah.

I heard the bell on door jingle, so my eyes drifted uninterestedly towards the entrance. In stepped…

I began to choke repeatedly, a coughing fit overtaking me as I spluttered. My eyes watered and my face turned a dark shade of red, and I was _barely_ able to swallow the liquid. A person sitting at the table next to me looked at my oddly, and I pointed to my throat weakly.

"Swallowed wrong," I managed to whisper, fanning my face. I wiped a tear from my eye, taking deep even breaths and gazing upon the cause for my sudden problem. He was standing in line, his back to me, hands in pockets, head down ever so slightly. My coughing finally ceased and I stared at his back, breath leaving my lungs for a different reason than choking on hot chocolate.

There stood the object of _half_ of what had been my obsession for the past two and a half years. Chad Dylan Cooper. He was glancing around the place for entertainment, giving me a temporary view of his profile. Even though I saw his eye for only a moment, it told me everything. The light was gone; that 'sparkle'. His eyes were plain. Something that was _very_ unChad-like.

And I knew what it was.

I had been one of the first to hear. I was, well, just the _slightest_ bit infatuated with him and Sonny Munroe. I was a complete romantic at heart, especially for a love/hate relationship; a story like them. New girl from Wisconsin moves to Hollywood to pursue her career as a comedy star, Hollywood Bad Boy drama star who cared about no one but himself; _collide_. Fights, pointless squabbles, occasional sweet moments, relationship, dating. Perfect love story. But, doing my daily check-up on Sonny and Chad (I refuse to use their mash-up name now. Totally overused), I find out that the God-forbid-freaking-Tween-Choice-Award-Incident had grown out of hand.

Apparently, Chad had ordered a recount, not adjusting well to the life of being a 'loser', and Sonny was so hurt that she broke it off. My heartstrings broke, I could feel it. The minute I read that fateful, sad headline, I hit my head on my computer desk repeatedly. Ever since I had been thinking of ways I could talk to this about people… maybe it could get around and somehow one of them would maybe come across it on the internet. I could dream, couldn't I?

But now, my dream had transitioned into reality. There stood Chad, the rejected boyfriend who's sparkly eyes were as lightless as midnight. After getting over being star struck, I decided to do something about this. Was my assumption true? Could _this_ be the reason why I had randomly felt a draw to California? Was fate doing some odd… _love guru _thing with me? It was odd, but I couldn't care less. If it meant helping out these two soul mates, I'd gladly oblige.

I rose from my seat, taking a deep breath for approaching Chad's back and tapping it lightly. He turned, brows raised, questioning. I met him with a smile and a twinkle of my blue eyes, and Chad sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a black ink pen. He smiled weakly at me.

"Hi," he said, almost in monotone. "So, uh, yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… blah blah blah. Um, what would you like? A picture? An autograph? A video?" My brows furrowed and my smile faded ever so slightly. "Well? What is it?"

"Um, no," I shook my head, offering an encouraging smile. "I was actually just wondering if… maybe you want to sit down? You know, with me?" I could tell he was trying not to scowl at me and just tell me to go away. See, if I had talked to him _before_ he met Sonny, he wouldn't give a flying flapdoodle about my feelings. I couldn't help but smile to myself at this sweet thought.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I can't," Chad shrugged. "I, uh, have to be somewhere."

Okay, Chad, I'm done with this crap. He's obviously not going to accept my _offer_ to sit and talk, so I'm done using my Southern hospitality. Now I am just going to have to _make_ him.

"No you don't," I told him.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, sure that he must have heard incorrectly. Nope, Chad, you heard right. I'm being rude and _telling_ you that you don't have to be anywhere. I can see right through him.

"You don't have to be anywhere," I said as-a-matter-of-factly, shrugging nonchalantly. "You're just not in the mood to talk so you are blowing me off."

"Uh," Chad blinked a couple of times. Then he rolled his eyes in his signature way. "You couldn't possibly know my schedule. What if I _do_ actually need to be somewhere?"

"But you don't," I repeated. He stared at me incredulously. "Sit down with me, Chad." I stared at him intently. "I can promise you, I won't be wasting your time."

Chad seemed to debate with himself for a moment before sighing heavily and rolling his blue eyes again. His shoulders drooped slightly. "Fine. But not too long."

I smiled in satisfaction, mind racing as I went back to my booth to take a seat. Chad stayed in line until he could order, and while I waited, I ran through my dramatic monologue in my head. I had dreamed about being able to speak to one of them, or _both of them_, about their break up. Now I would get the opportunity! But I had to make sure I phrased things right, or I would send Chad off running. This was probably the last thing he felt like talking about, after all.

He had a large mocha in his hands as he took a seat across from me. He sighed and spared me a glance, looking a little annoyed. He probably just thought I was some desperate fan wanting to spend time with him or get the rebound. Well, not that I would _mind_ dating this hunk, but I can see his soul mate, and it's not me. I'm not messing with something as beautiful as they have.

"Alright, what?"

"You're such a gentleman," I rolled my eyes at his rude tone.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just… not having the best week." He took a sip from his drink and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were lifeless, and it killed me. I was going to fix that.

"Chad," I began, looking at my hands before glancing up at him, "I'm sure you aren't." He looked up at me. "I heard." He glanced away, out of Starbuck's window. He was avoiding the subject. "I'm, um, _really_ sorry." Chad shrugged, but he would never know how sorry I really was. These two were like, half of my life.

"It happens," he mumbled, still looking out at the street.

"But it was all one big misunderstanding, wasn't it?" I asked him, trying to catch his eye. He needed to realize the importance of what I was saying! Chad's eyes snapped back to me, a little startled-looking.

"How do… how do you know that?" he demanded, a little surprised and a little curious.

"Um…" I scrambled for an excuse, "it happens all of the time. In relationships. Tons of misunderstandings that seem to always ruin everything." He settled for this, looking away from me and at a painting on the wall this time.

"I wish Sonny would realize that."

My heart broke into more pieces as I looked upon this lost lover, so pitiful and hurt. I was more determined than ever, since I was sure Sonny was back at Condor Studios feeling the exact same way inside. I had to mend two hearts today.

I needed to be careful how I worded this. I was a total stranger, after all.

"You know, Chad, you could tell her that."

"I have," he told me quickly, looking at me now. "But it's not that simple. I do one thing that I thought would fix everything… and it ends up ruining the best relationship I've ever had."

I held his gaze, looking into those eyes that Sonny should be gazing into right now. "You _can_ fix it, Chad. Have you explained to her why you did what you did? The reasoning behind it?"

"I told her that I just wanted things to go back to normal, when we were happy."

"When you guys were happy, or when _you_ were happy?"

Chad sat back further in his seat, straighter. He avoided my eyes again, taking another sip of his drink. He took a deep, even breath, as if calming himself. "That's what she said."

"Have you ever thought that there might be some truth to that?"

He looked at me exasperatedly, as if he'd heard this hundreds of times before. Which I'm sure he had.

"I -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said hastily, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to read you the riot act you've heard a thousand times before. Just _think_. _Think_ about it, Chad." I said it again, more slow. "When you _both_ were happy, or when _you_ were happy?"

He looked torn, knowing deep down that he was wrong, but his personality getting in the way. It was a long silence before he answered me. He was leaned back, his fist on the table, clenching and unclenching uncomfortably.

"I never thought she wasn't happy," he finally said, quietly. His eyes had turned to the floor. He took a heavy breath and let it out slowly, the expression of the heartbroken on his face.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" I asked, desperate to catch his eye. I HAD to get this across to him.

"I wasn't going to," he admitted, staring blankly at his mocha. "But… every time we ever went through something, we would have it fixed within a couple of days. But now… it's been almost a week… and Sonny isn't wavering. She said no second chance, and I'm starting to think she meant it." I don't know if I've ever been so sad as I listened to him. "I screwed up again. And now it's ruined everything."

"No," I shook my head, determined. "It's not too late."

Chad glanced up from his coffee at me, doubtful. "She won't take me back. Trust me, I've asked."

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"What was your exact wording? I want to know."

"Um…" Chad ran his hand through his hair again, nose and eyes scrunching. He looked a little meek. "I told her that… I really missed… my sunglasses."

"Your… _sunglasses_?" I repeated, skeptically amused.

"And… and then I told her that I really, really missed my hat."

"You really, really missed your… Okay, Chad, there is something you need to realize about girls. Especially girls like Sonny. You can't just beat around the bush with things like this. It's situations like this that show what you will say and what you will do to keep this relationship going. You can't - you can't just go up to her and hope that she realizes how passionate you are when you tell her that you miss your 'sunglasses and you hat'."

"Well, then, what am I supposed to do?" Chad demanded of me. The desperation was clear in his eyes.

"You tell her how you feel," I said softly after a pause, nodding my head.

"I already -"

"No, Chad! You don't mention how you miss your glasses or hats or pants or sandals or whatever, okay?" He looked astounded at my sudden outburst. I toned down my voice to an inside-appropriate level. "You go up to her and you tell her how you feel about her. How she makes you feel when she is around. You let her know how - how when she walks in a room, you can't help but smile. You tell her that when she holds your hand, your heart thumps like it's not even funny. You go up to Sonny and tell her that when she smiles, you feel like the whole room brightens and can't help but smile back!"

I focused back in on him. To tell the truth, about mid-dialogue I had started to stare off into the distance and things got a little cloudy. But when I looked at Chad, his paper that he was originally going to sign for me was flat on the table, and he was scribbling as fast as he could.

"That's good," he nodded approvingly. "Keep going!"

"What? No!" I cried. "Don't use _my_ words! Use _yours_! Speak from the heart, Chad."

"How do I do that?"

"Tell her how she makes you feel! How _does_ she make you feel, Chad?"

He shrugged bashfully. "What you said."

"Well then, let her know. Let her know what she is throwing away before you go out with the trash."

"I don't know…"

"Chad," I said his name for the hundredth time, "look at me." He continued to stare at anything and anyone _but _me. "Chad!" He finally subsided. "Every relationship is special, and every relationship goes through bumps in the road. You two…" my voice was getting dreamy again, I could tell, "… you are complete opposites personality wise. Originally, you guys are the last people anyone would pair together. But, opposites attract. Have you ever heard that saying? It's true, you know. You two are a living example. And on top of that, you are on rival shows and have done pranks and said things that were full of rivalry-filled venom. And look. You two somehow _still_ ended up making it work. That should clue you in enough on it's own that you two… you guys are special.

"Every couple comes to bumps in The Road of Relationships. It's a given. They are always going to be there. But those little things all build up and they really show each other what you are made of. And then after you have gotten past a bump or two, you are going to come to a pothole in The Road. This is the big deciding factor. The bottom line is: are you going to just walk away from that deflated tire, or are you going to fix it?"

Chad's eyes were shining (no, sparkling), a hopeful smile on his face. He whispered, "I'm going to fix it."

"That's right, Chad. You're going to fix it."

He slid out of the booth in one swift movement, standing tall and full of a life I was sure he hadn't seen in days. He began walking towards the exit door, smiling proudly.

"Chad?" I called. He turned to me, brows raised politely. His entire being was brighter. "What are you going to tell Sonny?"

He stood to attention like a soldier. "I'm going to tell her how much she means to me!"

"And how are you going to phrase that, soldier?"

He didn't reply, confused. I sighed, grinning. "You are going to tell her that you _love her_, Chad," I whispered quietly, giving him a watery smile full of pride. At first, his facial expression was unfathomable, but he finally came to terms with himself.

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed, his attractive half-smirk appearing.

"Go forth, my son," I said dramatically. "Go. You are a man now."

He pushed open the door and held onto the handle, giving me a small smile. He spoke softly. "Thanks, …?"

"Allison," I told him.

He opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. His face contorted, looking a little befuddled as he awkwardly stepped back and let the door shut. I watched him as he slowly walked towards Condor Studios, no doubt. He stopped in front of the window, looking back at me, his face going from bemused and confused to a smile, shaking his head. Chad stood up straighter, walking faster and with purpose as he disappeared from my sight.

Hmm, that was strange. I wonder why my name threw him like that.

Oh, wait.

That's Sonny's real name, wasn't it?

Weird.

I sipped my hot chocolate and stared at the cup that Chad had left, still halfway full. I shrugged. If he wasn't going to finish it, why let it go to waste? Not that I needed a pick-me-up. My adrenaline and blood was pumping so fast that my cheeks were red. I was smiling largely, brilliantly, as I finished off both cups and sat back in the booth, patting my full stomach.

I'd done my good deed for the day.


End file.
